Videoconferencing systems are increasingly being used to conduct meetings when participants are present at different locations. Typically, videoconferencing is carried out by having video conferencing equipment at each end where the videoconferencing equipment is capable of capturing both video and audio of people participating in the videoconference. Communication is established by receiving video and audio from the far end and transmitting video and audio captured from the near end to the far end. The received video of the far end participants is typically displayed on display screens placed in front of the near end participants. The quality and level of interaction between the videoconference participants depends substantially on the manner in which the near end (far end) participants perceive the images of the far end (near end) participants displayed on the display screens.
FIG. 1A illustrates a traditional video conferencing system 100. Credenza 102 houses most of the system's electronic components. For example, the credenza 102 houses three camera units 108-LRC, three displays 104-LCR, two speakers 110-LR, and other equipment (e.g., communication hardware, power supplies, etc.). The near end participants seated at the table 106 can face the video conferencing system so that they can view the far end participants on the displays 104-LCR, and have their video and sound captured by camera units 108-LCR.
FIG. 1B illustrates a front view of the video conferencing system AC. This is what the near end participants would typically see while seated near table 106 (FIG. 1A) and facing the displays 104-LCR. As seen in FIG. 1B, each display 104-L, 104-C, and 104-R shows images of one or more far end participants 112. The far end participants appear within the credenza 102 and the frames 114 of the displays 104-LCR. Furthermore, the images of the far end participants displayed on displays 104-LCR will also include objects in the far end conference room that lie directly behind the far end participants. These far end conference room objects can appear out of place when seen by the near end participants who view the display screens 104-LCR with the backdrop of a front wall of the near end conference room.
The combination of the above factors in the displaying of far end participants to near end participants can create a perception of separation between the far end participants and the near end participants. Therefore, although the far end participants are clearly visible on to the near end participants, the frames and surroundings make the far end participants appear as if they were in another room behind the display. The perceived separation can hinder the level of interaction between the video conference participants. Individuals and businesses expend a large amount of resources toward travel for carrying out meetings that can be interactive and face to face. Providing video conferencing solutions that can provide a highly interactive conferencing experience is, therefore, highly desirable.